Emmett and Rosalie
by sammy-loly69
Summary: Emmett le demuestra a Rosalie cuanto la extraño. TRADUCCION.


_**Emmett and Rosalie**_

**Summary:** Emmett le demuestra a Rosalie cuanto la extraño.

**Rated: M** (No apto para menores de 18 años)

**Disclaimer:** **Twilight no me pertenece. Y la historia es de **_Rosette-Cullen _**yo solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

**

Corrí a casa luego de mi caza de fin de semana. Edward habia ido a ver a Bella, antes de que se durmiera. Jasper estaba Dios sabe dónde, probablemente drenando otro venado antes de que oscureciera.

Lo único en lo que podía pensar es en ella. Lo mucho que la amaba. Ella fue y ha sido mi vida desde que puedo recordar.

Nunca podria tener suficiente de _mi Rosalie_.

Estaba mortificado por la idea de tener que salir de caza con mis hermanos y dejarla sola en casa.

En cierto modo, odiaba lo que era. No quería que ella me viera cuando perdia el control y me dejaba guiar por mis sentidos.

Rosalie, por el contrario, fue totalmente espectacular cuando lo hizo. Sus movimientos ágiles y la forma en que vació su presa. Dios, fue erótico.

Pensar en ello sólo me hizo correr más rápido a ella. Sabía que me esperaba, podía sentirlo. Su necesidad de verme era casi tan fuerte como la mía por ella.

Pude ver la casa y desacelere ligeramente mientras me dirigia hacia la puerta. La abrí lo más ligeramente posible, pero con la fuerza suficiente para que resuene a través de la casa. Si rompo la puerta de nuevo, Esme me castrará.

La vi en el sofá y de inmediato corrí hacia ella. La recogí en mis brazos y cerré cualquier espacio entre nosotros.

Sus labios eran mejores de lo que podría haber imaginado. No podía pensar en nada con que compararlos. Mejor que la sangre, mejor que la emoción de la caza.

"Emmett", suspiró. "Te extrañé".

"Te extrañé, también, Rose."

La besé una vez más y eché a correr escaleras arriba. Entre en la primera habitación abierta que vi y la dejé caer sobre la cama.

Ella tiró de mi hacia abajo, de manera que quedara justo encima de ella, y me besó con fiereza. Si tuviera que respirar, ya estaría muerto.

Mis dedos rozaron sus laterales, lo suficientemente duro como para matar a un humano, lo suficientemente suave para hacerla temblar de placer. **(N/T: Adoro esta parte!)**

Acaricié, con mis dedos, a lo largo de sus delgadas caderas y pude oler el veneno de su excitación. Era el más dulce de todos los olores. Saber que yo provoque eso, fue la recompensa más satisfactoria.

Destruí su jeans de alta costura en segundos. Estuvo a punto de castigarme, pero rápidamente la silencie con mi boca.

Ella puso encima de mí y llevó su boca a mi oído.

"Vas a pagar por eso." Susurró con voz ronca.

"Realmente no me importa." Dije con una sonrisa.

Ella sacudió la cabeza de lado a lado y sonrió. Puso sus delicadas manos en mi completamente erecto miembro y lo frotó a través de mis vaqueros.

Bajo la cabeza hacia mi oído y lo mordió por el borde. Mientras sus manos me acariciaban. Ella gemía en mi oído. Inaudible para un ser humano, pero para mí, era irresistible.

Se estaba burlando de mí. Odiaba cuando hacía eso, ella siempre lo hacía. Rodee los ojos internamente y decidí apresurar su pequeño juego.

Movi mis caderas contra la suya. Oí su brusco intento de respiración y lo hice de nuevo. Nos voltee rapidamente tomando la posición dominante, una vez más.

Me tomo de la cintura de los jeans y los rompió.

"Ahora estamos a mano." Yo jadeé.

Ella sonrió y le quite su pequeña ropa interior y camiseta. Me quedé mirando su magnifico cuerpo y maravillado de la perfección.

Cada vez que la veo me quedó boquiabierto. Rosalie es algo de lo que jamas me acostumbraré. Es increíble y perfecta en todos los sentidos.

La besé y me quite la camisa mientras me colocaba en su entrada. Podía oler su excitación en pleno. Junto a la mía. No pude esperar más y me adentre en ella.

Ella gemía mi nombre mientras yo salia y entraba una vez mas. Encontramos el ritmo adecuado y la escuche gritar cuando nuestras caderas empujaron juntas dentro de ella.

Su espalda se arqueó cuando ella llego al orgasmo debajo de mí. Seguí bombeando, más profundo y más duro.

Mi mano fue a su excitación y jugo con su delicada fuente de placer. Ella llegó a su clímax de nuevo y me fui con ella.

Salí de ella al tiempo que oi como suspiraba de satisfaccion. Esa fue la mejor parte, saber que yo podria lograr que una hermosa criatura hiciera tales sonidos.

"Mas les vale no sea mi habitación!" Oi gritar a Edward.

"Demonios", maldije.

Miré a mi alrededor la habitación, antes de huir, e hice una mueca. No era la habitacion de Edward, pero de todas maneras, era bastante malo.

"Carlisle va a matarnos." Rosalie murmuró.


End file.
